Fire and Ice
by LaatLahvu
Summary: When two step sisters of New York City had a run in with two Demigod brothers, they discover they aren't merely human after all. While Asgard calls for a Queen for their future king, what will become of the brother standing in his shadow? But when their destinies pull them in separate directions, will the sisters be able to hold on to their humanity?
1. Chapter 1

"Four years have passed since the attack on New York City,..." the news anchor rambled on. Eira rolled her eyes at the mention of Stark tower.

"It's the anniversary of the attack and all they care about is that pompous man's beloved tower." She tossed the remote at Viggy.

"He did help save the city, you know." Viggy said raising her eyebrows. "Just because dad and him have had their bouts doesn't mean you should hate a hero."

"You just want to see that wretched tower." Eira laughed.

"And his suit." She beamed. "Not that he's too shabby without it."

"Vigdis, gross."

Viggy's eyes narrowed at her proper name. She loathed it. She had asked her mother countless times why she had given her such an ugly name. Her mother always looked hurt and told her it meant something special to her, though she never told her what.

"You really don't want to see inside the tower? I mean, God knows how much that place is worth."

"I am sure dad could tell us without stepping foot inside." Eira scoffed.

"Come on, Eiraaa!" Viggy pleaded. "I know deep down in your stubborn let's-be-a-butthead soul you want to see the inside of Stark Tower."

Eira sighed shaking her head. She knew Viggy would drag her there against her will anyways. Viggy made big, sad eyes and pouted her lip.

"Alright, alright." Eira laughed. "I'll go."

"Yeah!" Viggy did a fist pump. "Maybe. We'll meet Mr. Iron Man."

"Hopefully not!" Eira laughed as they both entered the elevator at the end of the hallway.

The sidewalks were even more crowded than normal due to the anniversary. The sky was filled with ominous clouds with random claps of thunder every once in a while.

"I didn't think it was supposed to rain today." Viggy said inspecting the sky as the sisters walked. Eira shrugged as they approached the tower. Viggy's eyes widened at the amount of people who were waiting to tour the building. She eyed the alleyway beside the building. "You think your sneaking skills can get us through that side door?"

"You are bad." Eira laughed. "But..you are lucky I feel devious today."

When the two went day the alley, it was as if a blanket of darkness covered them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark, but I have detected a system breach." JARVIS spoke as Tony poked two wires together making them spark.

"Show me the west wing security feed." He said as he simultaneously slid multiple screens into the air until he finally came to the two girls hacking into his security. Successfully. He smirked in surprise. "Not bad. Let them by JARVIS. "

"Of course, sir." JARVIS answered instantly lowering all of the emergency gates over the inside doors.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brother, relax." Thor roared as his patted Loki on his back. "The humans won't recognize you. They have moved on."

"There is no need for me to be in this place. It does not hold such fond memories for me." He sneered.

"Things have changed. You have changed, Loki." Thor smiled as Tony entered into the room he jutted his hand out.

"Thunderstruck." He shook Thor's hand, but Thor pulled him in for a man hug. Regaining his footing, he stuck his hand out to Loki.

"Reindeer Games. Why no helmet? I took quite a liking to it."

Loki eyed him, but shook his hand.

"You need mittens, Frosty." Tony said rubbing his hands together after touching Loki's cold hands. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"It is not humble in the slightest." Loki mumbled as he stared out the window. Four years ago, this very city, along with the world, was nearly his. He still fought his thoughts; his want for power.

"The city has recovered beautifully, Stark." Thor smiled.

"Well, you know us humans can adapt, too." He said pouring himself a drink. "Beverage, anyone?"

"I'll have one." Thor smiled setting at the bar with Tony.

"May I be excused, dear brother?" Loki's eyes went to Thor's. "I feel the need to walk around."

"Just don't touch any of my toys." Stark warned playfully sipping his drink. Loki spun on his heels and proceeded into a maze of hallways.

"I can't believe that actually worked." Viggy laughed as they continued down a hallway.

"You doubting my abilities?" Eira eyed her faking hurt.

"No, no. I just figured it would have been at least some kind of challenge for you. Not a walk through the park." Viggy smiled as they turned a corner.

They found an huge open room where most people for the tours were gathered in.

"Boring." Viggy muttered. "Let's find the elevator. There has to be more to this place."

"I told you not to get your hopes up." Eira laughed slightly but follwed her.

The next floor was dark. Viggy smiled as Eira walked out nodding in approval. She loved dark, quiet places.

The two venture further down the hallways until they came across a room full of gadgets.

"I bet the suit is in here." Viggy gushed.

"I am sure it is under some serious lockdown, dude." Her sister murmured as they crept in.

"Now, who's doubting your abilities?"

"I am not hacking into Tony Stark's Iron Man suit. That's insane, Viggy." Eira raised her hands declining.

Viggy was going to object when something else caught her eye. A long golden scepter.

"Was that glowing when we came in?" Viggy asked shakily almost nervous.

"I see I am not the only one who takes interest in such toys." A smooth, cold voice called out. The room felt extremely cold suddenly. "I was unaware Stark let mere mortals roam his facilities."

Viggy turned to see a pale man oddly dressed in green and gold attire.

"I didn't know it was Halloween." Viggy muttered and Eira bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"When my plans follow through and your mortal race bows to me, you will be the first to kneel." He said without any emotion.

Eira watched as Viggy's amber eyes darkened red-orange with immediate anger. Her fist clenched as she glared at this man.

"I don't know who you think you are, but Vigdis Taryn Gustav will never kneel to the likes of you."

"Vigdis?" He asked curiously as he stepped towards her. "That's peculiar."

"Any closer and your special glow stick is getting broken." Viggy spat angrily.

"Sorry to interrupt you again, Mr. Stark, but there seems to be a disturbance in the armory." JARVIS intervened in the middle of Tony and Thor's drinking.

"Security feed, please." Tony commanded as screens popped up in front of him.

"That maiden is holding Loki's scepter." Thor boomed. "I thought you had discarded it."

"Uh, no actually. As you can see, I kept it. Banner & I had been studying it." Tony stated. "I didn't know you'd be bringing Mr. Frost Giant with you on your visit or I would have had higher security on it."

"Who are those two anyways?" Thor pointed at the screen. "That one seems to be putting up a fight. Loki doesn't play well with others."

"We need to get down there now before he tears them apart." Tony said hurriedly closing the camera feed. "JARVIS put extra lockdown on all other weapons and devices in the armory."

"Right away, sir." JARVIS replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Eira tried to stay calm as the stranger approached her sister quickly reaching for the scepter.

She watched as Viggy grabbed it and the blue at the end grew brighter.

"How is that possible?" The man murmured. Again reaching for it, Viggy's eyes narrowed.

"Loki!" Another man accompanied by Mr. Stark burst into the room. Eira eyed the both as it seemed the walls were trembling. "Get away from the mortals and the scepter."

"I apologize, dear brother. My past seems to have crept up on me once again." The one called Loki spoke. "It does not seem as if these two are mere mortals though."

"Viggy?" Eira said slowly stepping toward her as the anger blazed in her eyes. She put her hand on Viggy's shoulder instantly feeling her body become less tense. The tremor of the room vanished as the scepter fell to the floor.

"What just happened to me?" Viggy spoke lowly looking down at her hands.

"Well, after you two broke into my fine establish, bravo by the way," Mr. Stark eyed the two girls. "You picked up the glowing death staff and made the walls shake."

"The scepter doesn't cause tremors." Loki spoke. "Nor can any human control it."

"What are you trying to say?" Eira raised a brow.

"That you aren't necessarily human." The blonde one chimed in.

"That it is possible you are of Asgard."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Viggy threw her hands up overwhelmed at this point. "As is Norse mythology Asgard? With all the Gods and stuff?"

"Except the mythology part." Stark laughed. "Otherwise, yes. Thor and Loki are indeed the sons of Odin. Looks like mommy and daddy have some explaining to do."

"Well, they have always avoided such a subject." Eira smiled grabbing Viggy's hand and her nervousness faded.

"Maybe, the confrontation would be easier if we attended." Thor offered.

"You, can join us" Viggy pointed at Thor. "But him, he's staying away from me."

Green glittered over Loki's blue eyes as he smirked almost triumphantly. "But what shall I do while you are in such a discussion?"

"Don't worry, Frosty. I'll babysit." Stark smiled. Loki's expression faded as Thor escorted the two girls out.

"Dad? Yeah, yeah, everything is alright. We're at Stark Tower." Eira spoke into her phone. Both sisters knew he'd flip when she told him that. "Dad! It's okay! We are fine! But we have a guest coming home with us. We need to talk. Make sure Mom is there, too."

The elevator seemed crowded with Thor towering over the two girls. They finally made it to their door. Eira stepped in first followed by Viggy. Thor had to lower his head before entering.

"Mom! Dad!" Viggy half shouted.

"Yes, dear?" Their mother said turning the corner with a plate on hand. At the sight of Thor, she dropped it; shattering it.

"Sorry to have startled you, my lady. I am-.." he started very politely as Nikolai hurried into the room because of all the commotion.

"The son of Odin." Brynn choked out with tears filling her eyes.

"Mom, don't cry. We just want an explanation." Eira chimed as Viggy got a broom to sweep up the shards of glass.

"Come into the living room." Nikolai motioned with his hand for the to follow. All of them took a seat.

"I only intervene to tell you they need to be properly shown how to harness Asgardian power. " Thor offered Brynn a tissue.

"I didn't think they'd ever get powers since they hadn't shown any before." Brynn sobbed as Nikolai put his arm around her.

"Powers? What is all of this?" Viggy said with a clueless look on her face.

"Before your mother and I got together, we both had similar experiences with the Asgardian race. Vigdis, your mother became pregnant by Tyr. And, Eira, your biological mother is Skadi." Nikolai began. "Tyr being the God of War, he couldn't stay to raise a child while Skadi, Goddess of snow, did plan to stay, Eira, and raise you. But she had gotten news of many problems with her family and also returned to Asgard after your birth."

"So, we are freaks?" Viggy's eyes widened.

"No, we are half bloods." Eira smiled.

"You are of Asgard. We must be getting you there." Thor said.

"We have to leave tonight?" Viggy nearly shouted. "That leaves us no time to say good bye!"

"I deeply apologize but this is of important news Odin should know of." Thor replied with sympathy on his face.

"How are we going to be able to prove to 'the gods' that they are our parents?" Eira said curiously filling her grey eyes.

Brynn grabbed her purse and started fumbling through it. "I know they are in here."

"Are you sure you didn't leave them in the nightstand?" Nikolai almost laughed as his wife searched through her crowded purse.

"Ah, here they are."She said pulling out two small stones.

"Rocks?" Viggy asked.

"Stones of Odin." Her mother answered. "The one with the tree is Eira's and the one with crossed daggers is yours. Odin will know what they mean. He is the All-father."

"We really must be going." Thor interjected.

"Do we get time to pack?" Eira said eyes widening.

"Not unless your belongings are of utmost importance to you." Thor eyed them both knowing they we stalling.

"I suppose our parents can't go?" Viggy said with a tinge of sadness hinting through her words.

"No, darling. We have no reason." Nikolai said. "But we love you both dearly. You will do great."

"We are going to miss you so much." Brynn busted into tears yet again pulling the two girls into a tight, uncomfortable hug.

After the girls peeled away from their parents, they arrived back at the tower with Thor to join Loki.

Thor had told them how they were going to travel back to Asgard by means of a device called the bi-frost.

"Put your arms around her, brother." He commanded Loki.

"Is this going to hurt?" Viggy grimaced as Loki grabbed her slightly.

"Don't get to used to that, Mr. Mischief."

"It may cause some discomfort, but no, it is painful." Thor yelled as a blue light bursted open and it felt like every particle of their beings had vaporized.


End file.
